Limits
by Pink-poring10
Summary: Tenten was never the one who chases for power, yet power came looking for her. Looks like Orochimaru is in need for a Weapons master, And indeed, he would give anything. Nejiten.
1. Prologue

* * *

**Limits**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

* * *

"...Twenty!" She screamed into the receiver, the rain was making whispers too difficult to understand. 

"..Hang on! I'm coming,"

"Don't you dare, Hyuuga Neji!" She hissed. "Don't you leave your post because of me!"

He was silent, for a moment, before he cursed loudly, trying to focus all his attention instead on the rain drops her receiver picked up. He stood proudly among fallen enemy bodies, definitely sound, and proceeded to scan the area with his byakugan. The forest was too thick, and the rain was pounding into his skull, but even with his unmatched skill for byakugan, he still could not see her.

"Come on.." He urged himself as he forced his byakugan to it's limits.

Then a sudden transmittion broke his effort.

"Neji, This is Kakashi, new orders from the godaime." The jounin's voice was a mere screech, the transmission was almost breaking up.

"Hai"

"The mission is a no-go," He paused. "pull everyone in your team back!"

"W-what? Bu-"

"Pull back, Neji! everyone's here at the rendezvous point 'xept your team! go-"

"Shit.." He knelt and fixed his radio, unable to register the fact that the weather seemed to worsen by the second. But that was the least of his worries, because it entirely escaped him that he knew nothing of Tenten's location, knew nothing of her condition, and nothing of a way to get to her. He sped off anyway, to a direction he carelessly picked, and blindedly followed, he just hoped it was the right one. What are instincs for, after all.

* * *

Short prologue you guys, tell me watcha think.

* * *


	2. Signs

A/n: umm..hey there..again. lol. here's chapter 2, and iv'e enabled anon. reviews! thanx kodoku6! 

Grumman: That would be great!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Signs

* * *

**

A pair of snake-like eyes glinted as red liquid sprayed on the ground, his tongue lashing out with excitement. He didn't care if his men were butchered like pigs in the rain, 'insignificant', he thought. He was amazed, no- He adored the way she killed with ease.

_'Chugggshhh...'_ She impales the remaining sound nin by a spear and pinned him to the nearest tree, before giving it a quick twist. _'Shaaak!'  
_

He smiled with delight, and marveled at her art in killing.

'_How sweet...not even the slightest hesitation.._' He stepped out of the shadows with glee as the rain and blood fluxed through his feet on the ground,_ 'The sight...the blood...'_ He moved closer to her wounded body, it wasn't an easy victory for her. _'Oh, th blood...'_

"I will make you lust for **more**!"And he bit her neck, with a speed unmatched.

* * *

"Tenten!" 

"Ten-"

"Oww, Neji, stop shaking me...NEJI?" She hollered, despite the short distance between their faces.

"What-happened?" He asked, with a face she came to know as the deadliest Hyuuga glare.

"What do you mean wha-" Then it hit her, She was knock out cold by some kind of trick. _'Senbon!' _She thought, it had to be those damned tranquilizer things for quick gettaways. She reached instinctively at the back of her neck, feeling a soft burning sensation.

_ 'I mean, why else would the wound be so small...duh.'_

"Ne, Neji, the rain has stopped..." She cocked her head sideways. "And, ahh..I guess I should say thanks... so, thanks!"

She beamed at him, and he could only stare with confusion.

"...You would'nt be able to walk." He murmured and looked away.

"What?"

"Your muscles are strained, you've got some serious cuts, and..." He lost his voice, as if he knew where this would lead to.

"You know very well that that's not the point, Neji-baka!"

He frowned at her, giving a disapproving look.

"You, yooou! You didn't just check me with byakugan earlier, did you? Without MY permission?"

He gave her a small '_humph_' before lifting her up for a piggyback.

"You were unconscious anyway."

"Aaaaagghhh!"

* * *

It was almost an hour until they reached Konoha territory with a slow walking pace. With a sort of dull scenery from the rain, and a quiet atmosphere between them, they were locked into their own worlds. 

Tenten was as bewildered as before about the mysterious senbons.

And Neji was just...Neji.

"It had to be that remaining damn sound nin in the bushes.." She thought. "And what about that...ahh...what's that smell?"

She craned her neck forward to see the ground, which earned a grunt from Neji, and frowned when she saw nothing but dirt.

"Ahh...what is it? where?"

She nearly went crossed-eye when she saw it, the source of all of her frustration from the last five minutes, a deep-red coarsed dry liquid, blood. It was blood that was crusted on his exposed neck, It was blood that made grin with menace, blood that made him yelp.

"Oww!"

"What?"

"You sort of bit me, Tenten." He said bitterly.

Yes, she did, but why? "I don't know.."

"What?" He asked, half turning his head to her.

"Nothing..." She asserted, and traced the outline of blood with her eyes.

She needed, no_ wanted_ to see more, more of it, more red, deep deep crimson red. Tenten quickly favored the color of blood, which everyone knows that she hates the sight of it. But this suddent feeling of want, of lust, doesn't seem that she could ignore it. She remembered the way how the blood flowed from one's body, thick red liquid, oozing, spraying, spattering,. How it made hersmile in pleasure, and squeal in delight.

* * *

I'll be updating recently to cover up for the short chapter. heee...sorry, once again.

* * *


End file.
